I want to be your girlfriend
by Antonia Higurashi
Summary: hare todo porque seas mi novio ¿porque? ella no te ama yo quiero ser tu novia y tu tambien parece que quieres ser mi novio(basado en la canción Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne one-shot sin lemon c: ) InuxKag


I want to be your girlfriend

hola este es un one-shot y sin lemon ya que está basado en mi canción favorita de Avril Lavigne girlfriend bueno acá esta el fic

capitulo único: misión ella fuera yo entro

ya estaba hasta la coronilla, y también desesperada, como es que algo como él, tan lindo, simpático, maduro cuando se debe, orgulloso, rockero salía con ella, tan nerd, tonta, mala y pa colmo mi PRIMA, pero yo soy persistente así que lo lograre

-hey, kag-dijo ese chico de ojos dorados, cabellos negros largos, piel un poco bronceada y de alta estatura

-Inuyasha, tanto tiempo-digo sonriendo y abrazándolo, cuando llega mi prima, de ojos color tierra, piel blanca como de un cadáver, cabellos negros largos lasido y no muy alta pero si más que yo

-PRIMA...que sorpresa, Inu amor-dice mi prima empujándome

-Kikyo, cuidado como tratas a tu prima así, kag estas bien-dice Inuyasha

-si estoy bien...creo que hago mal tercio, me voy-digo para darle un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha y sacarle la lengua a Kikyo, me escondí detrás de un árbol para escuchar

-Inu, siempre eres así con mi prima-dice molesta kikyo

-y que tiene-dice Inuyasha, yo al escuchar eso sonreí

-es que hay un rumor de que te gusta Kagome-dice Kikyo

-...oye que tal si vamos mañana a el nuevo parque de diversiones-dice Inuyasha para cambiar el tema, se me ocurrió un plan, me levante y fui a mi casa

-Sango...escuche a Kikyo e Inuyasha hablar...sé que está mal pero me es inevitable...ya pero el punto es que irán al parque de diversiones mañana...sipi tengo un plan...no pero como ella está en mi casa un tiempo demás que le contara a sus amigas por el teléfono y les dirá la hora...jajajjajaja prepara a Rin...porque Rin está disponible ya que Ayame está en ESTADOS UNIDOS...jajajjajaja ya oye te llamo para decirte ya...jajá chau tkm-digo para cortar la llamada, pasaron unas horas eran las 6 de la tarde y Kikyo llego hablando por celular

-si...jajajaj...oye Inu...a que ahora vamos...mmmmm que tal a las 4 así tenemos toda la tarde...ok chau, besos-dice para cortar yo sonrió de lado y voy a la cocina, ya sé que estarán pensando pero lo hago porque en verdad me gusta Inuyasha pero Kikyo solo está con el porqué a mí me gusta lo digo porque siempre es así le digo o descubre que me gusta alguien y a los días ella esta andando con ellos, pero ahora es diferente Inuyasha me gusta demasiado para dejar que ella me lo robe

-hermana, ya tienes el plan-me pregunta mi hermano y mejor amigo de Inuyasha, Miroku, es un poco diferente a mi ya que yo soy la creación del segundo matrimonio de mama, pero Miroku me cuida como su hermana 100% aun que seamos medios hermanos él me trata como si fuéramos 100% de la misma sangre, aun que en verdad no somos muy diferentes, el tiene el cabello azabache corto y yo también lo tengo azabache pero el mío es largo, el tiene la piel blanca igual que yo pero nuestro blanco es vivo no como el de Kikyo que es de un cadáver, el más alto que yo y sus ojos son azules y los míos son cafés chocolates según todos son muy vivos y alegres

-sipi ya se a donde irán y la hora-digo sonriendo

-pero sabes cuál es su punto de encuentro-dijo tocándome la cabeza como perro dejándome helada-lo sabía, el me invito a ir dijo que si querías podías ir también-dijo sonriendo

-¿enserio? ARIGATHO ONEE-SAN-digo abrazándolo feliz

-de nada hermanita, ira Sango contigo-pregunto Miroku

-SABIA TE GUSTA SANGO, TE GUSTA MI MEJOR AMIGA, era obvio ya que siempre que estamos los cuatro tu acortejas a Sango, Kiaaaa que lindo, si ira-digo riendo cuando vemos entrar a Kikyo y sonreí

-que pasa primita, celosa-dice Kikyo mirándome

-porque de estarlo-digo sonriendo y yéndome de la cocina para ir a mi cuarto, estaba mirando el techo cuando escucho un ¡tap! miro mi celular y tenía un mensaje de Inuyasha

conversación con Inuyasha:

I: hola 3

K:holiss :D te gusta ponerme corazones eh? ;)

I: si para ti todos los que quieras, sorry por el comportamiento de Kikyo u.u...y como está la niña más linda?

K: quieres que termine enamorada de ti o qué? jajajaj estoy bien y tú ? 3

I: tal vez si, tal vez no, solo yo se muajajajaja :D y Miroku XD bien, que cuentas?

K:nada aburrida y tú? .-. XD

I: igual, oye vas a hacer algo mañana? 3

K: nope, por? :3

I:quieres venir al nuevo parque de diversiones?¿ 3?

K: que pasa si digo no? O. o

I: /3 linda me rompes el corazón

K: awww provechito, si voy n.n

I: me asustaste linda 3

K: oye te gusto o te atraigo? sorry si pregunto así por así es que me dices linda todo el rato me envías corazones

I: ambas no le digas a Kikyo

K: y porque no terminas con ella?

I: porque me da miedo no la has visto molesta u.u

K: si la he visto es mi prima daaa :P

I: XD lol verdad, oye te digo un secreto?

K: ya , jijijiji oye tú crees que tu y yo tengamos algo alguna vez? O.ó

I: respuesta a tu pregunta: si porque no :) 3 y mi secreto: te am 3

K: awww lindoo3 ok gracias n/n bueno me dio sueño =.= chau 3

I: flojita, pero mi favorita 3 chao linda cuídate 3

Fin del chat

-KIAAAAAAAAAAA-grite muy feliz

-estas bien hija-dice mi padre, de ojos cafés dorado, cabellos azabaches cortos, piel morena y de alta estatura

-siii, estoy más que bien papá-digo abrazando mi celular

-ese chico de nuevo?, ahora te dijo linda...de nuevo-dice mi padre sonriendo y sentándose a mi lado

-sí y además dijo que le gusto pero que no terminaba con Kikyo porque le tenía miedo-digo sonriendo y jugando con mi pelo

-y quien no le teme a Kikyo-dice mi padre abrazándome

-que pasa acá-dice mi madre, de ojos chocolates, cabellos azabaches cortos, piel blanca viva y no muy alta pero si más que yo

-Inuyasha, eso es lo que pasa mamá-digo sonriendo

-ahora que te dijo-dijo mi madre sentándose a mi otro lado

-dijo esto exactamente mi secreto es que te amo-digo leyendo y sonriendo

-awww que bueno hija-dijo mi madre abrazándome

-y me invito mañana al parque de diversiones-digo sonriendo y apagando mi celular

-entonces duerme hija-dice mi padre besándome la frente para acostarme en mi cama para dormir, ya era de día, me puse una polera negra manga corta que decía "miss me miss me now you want kiss me" unos jeans negros ajustados, unas zapatillas convers rosadas, un poleron negro y un gorro negro, baje y vi a Miroku con una polera morada con el signo de nirvana, unos jeans holgados grises, convers negros y un poleron gris

-hermanita como estas, lista-me pregunta

-más que lista, ah verdad mira hermanito-le digo mostrando mi conversación con Inuyasha

-con razón cuando hablamos por mensaje me ponía todo el rato caritas felices o decía que bueno-dice Miroku riendo

-que ven-dice Kikyo intentando ver cuando Miroku bloquea mi celular y me lo pasa

-nada, prima-dice Miroku serio-oye Kagome, Inuyasha quería que te pasara esto, se me olvido pasártelo-dice Miroku sacando un bálsamo labias de mora y un delineador negro

-gracias hermanito-digo sonriendo cuando

-espera, primito estas seguro que es para Kagome y no para mi, su novia-dice Kikyo notoriamente molesta y nerviosa

-si es más le dejo una nota...acá esta toma kag-dice Miroku pasándome la nota, sonrió y voy corriendo a mi cuarto

-a ver que dice-digo abriendo la nota que decía: _**Kag: si tienes esto es porque me acobarde y Miroku se dio cuenta de mi felicidad, me gustas desde que nos conocimos en preparatoria pero como te he visto tan ocupada y cuando jugábamos verdad o reto tu siempre decías cosas como no me gusta nadie y para que si es algo que desaparecerá pero yo sabía que no pensabas eso porque yo estoy locamente enamorado de ti eres mi todo **__**espero que me correspondas**__** voy hacer todo porque me correspondas te amo-**_KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito muy feliz, tomo el delineador y me delineo la parte de abajo del ojo, ya eran las 4 Miroku, Sango, Rin y yo estábamos viendo tele cuando Rin toma la guitarra acústica que era de Miroku y empieza a tocar una melodía(la de la canción girlfriend de Avril Lavigne)Sango y yo nos miramos y sonreímos

-hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend, no way, no way, I think you need a new one...-Sango y yo no seguimos porque sentí a alguien taparme los ojos

-que bella voz, quien soy-dice el que me topo los ojos

-mmmmm no se...Inuyasha-digo dudosa cuando me saca las manos

-correcto linda-dice Inuyasha sentándose a mi lado

-buena perro-dice Miroku chocando el puño con Inuyasha

-eh el monje, y están listos-dice Inuyasha mirándome

-para verte gritar como nena, claro que estoy lista-digo levantándome y sonriendo, cuando entra Kikyo con un vestido rojo casi de gala, unos tacones que hasta a mi me dolían los pies con solo verlos, los labios pintados rojos, el pelo tomado en una cola y unas gafas rojas con una cartera portátil

-estoy lista-dice caminando

-pero si vamos a un parque de diversiones no a una gala-digo mirando la ropa de Kikyo

-que te importa moco...espera dijiste vamos-dice molesta

-sip, Inuyasha me invito ayer por mensaje y Miroku me lo recordó, y además Rin y Sango querían ir-digo sonriendo-pero tranquilos no los molestaran ni Sango ni Rin y menos mi hermanito-digo sonriendo Inuyasha sonríe de lado entendiendo a lo que me refería, subimos al auto yo me fui con Miroku y Rin, Sango se fue con Inuyasha y Kikyo para espiarlos mientras hablábamos por mensaje

conversación Sango:

S: Inuyasha está ignorando a Kikyo XD ohh puedo grabártelo por fa

K: ok, ok graba y envíamelo

S: archivo Grabación

fin de conversación

video: Inuyasha estaba con cara de mátenme ya y Kikyo hablándole

-oye porque siempre defiendes a mi primucha esa-dice Kikyo pintándose más los labios

-eh?...si, si-dice Inuyasha sin prestarle atención a Kikyo

-me escuchas-dice Kikyo viendo a Inuyasha

-si, si-dice Inuyasha sin impórtale

-bueno...también dicen que mi prima canta para una disco-dice Kikyo mirando como reaccionaba

-que bueno, Kag se lo merece-dice Inuyasha sonriendo

-ok-dice enojada

fin de video

cuando llegamos al parque, Sango bajo corriendo y me abrazo a mí y a Rin

-bueno, si les importa yo me voy con Inuyasha-dice Kikyo arrastrando a Inuyasha a una cabina de fotos, yo sonrió y voy con Sango y Rin estas abren la cortinas y sacan a Kikyo y yo entro y cierro las cortinas

-jajá te las ingenias muy bien eh?-dice Inuyasha agarrándome una mano

-obvio-digo sonriendo y elijo tres modelos para las fotos, la primera era con dibujos rockeros alrededor de nosotros y nosotros sacamos la lengua y con las manos hicimos el signo "lmL", la otra foto lo tenía abrazado del cuello con cuello sepia y la ultima era de color y yo le daba un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha y este sonreía, las fotos salieron eran de unos 160x120 eran dos copias de las misma foto, salimos de la cabina y saque las fotos-toma, esta la guardare-digo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, note como mi prima nos miraba con odio, después Miroku, Sango, Rin, Kikyo, Inuyasha y yo fuimos al tagada-ok con apaña-digo sonriendo en la fila

-no se recuerda mi vértigo-dijo Rin

-mira me subiré una vez con Sango y Miroku y a la segunda si te tinca nos subimos si-digo sonriendo

-ok gracias Kag-dice Rin que llevaba puesto una polera manga corta negra con una estrella, unos shorts que le llagaban hasta la mitad del muslo grises y unas convers esmeraldas

-me cuidas las fotos Rin-digo pasándole las fotos de la cabina viendo que Rin sonríe pícaramente-ya gracias amiga te quiero-digo abrazando a Rin, después subí al tagada con Sango y Miroku, en todo el proceso Sango abrazaba a Miroku y todos riéndonos

-KAG NO TE CAIGAS PO SERAS UN PALO PERO ERES FUERTE-me grita Miroku, teníamos que gritar para escucharnos porque la música la ponen muy fuerte

-JA MIRA QUIEN DE NOSOTROS SALIO BENEFICIADO HERMANITO-grito riendo, cuando se detiene noto que Sango seguía abrazando a Miroku

-Sanguito ya termino-dijo Miroku abrazando a Sango, esta abre los ojos de en par en par y aleja a Miroku

-fue muy divertido, Rin ven subámonos las dos-dice Sango sonrojada y nerviosa, yo sonrió porque ya sabía porque estaba así, Sango llevaba una polera de tiras apretada negra delineando su cuerpo agraciado, unos jeans ajustados y unas convers iguales a las mías(las compraron y al día siguiente se dieron cuenta de que eran las mismas)

-Kag, te subes de nuevo-pregunto Inuyasha

-si le prometí a Rin jejejeje aunque me moriré en esta-digo riendo haciendo reír a Inuyasha

-dale entonces te acompaño madame-dice fingiendo un acento francés haciéndome reír

-ok, ok pero no hagas más ese acento-digo sonriendo-Rin pasa las fotos recordé que traje mi mochila-digo tomando las fotos que Rin me cuido, Inuyasha sonrió de lado típico de el

-Kag te sientas al lado mío en la Tagada-dijo Inuyasha mirándome y abriéndome la mochila para meter los dos las fotos

-ok claro si Rin quiere porque...-Rin no me dejo seguir

-SIENTATE CON EL-dice fuerte luego se sonroja-gomene-dice sonriendo-disfruta amiga-me susurro Rin

-ok, ok, mmmmm quien no se subirá-pregunte mirando a los que no asían la fila

-pásame la mochila hermanita, yo la cuido-dice Miroku sonriendo y tomando mi mochila, cuando subimos Inuyasha se puso a mi lado y al otro lado estaba Rin

-mira Rin esto lo hago con Kanna cuando veníamos, le pongo una pierna encima y Miroku la otra para que no se caiga y se sienta segura, quieres que lo hagamos Sango y yo-pregunto mirando a Rin

-no estoy bien total si me da cosita abrazo a San-dice justo cuando empezó, estaba a la velocidad de siempre pero veo que Miroku sonríe de lado y se acerca al señor y la velocidad aumento, me estaba cayendo cuando Inuyasha me agarra con una mano de la cintura, me sonroje un poco pero luego me agarre de él con una mano mientras la otra estaba en el fierro, cuando se detuvo la parte en donde estamos quedo inclinada, así que tuvimos que bajar refalándonos, Inuyasha bajo primero, luego Sango y después Rin, cuando yo estaba bajando perdí el equilibro y me caigo estaba por chocar contra en suelo cuando Inuyasha me agarra

-gracias-digo sonriendo noto que este se sonroja un poco y le doy un beso en la mejilla y voy con Miroku para que me pase mi mochila, nos subimos en todos los juego en la mayoría Kikyo paso vergüenza, estábamos en un juego que te mojaba Kikyo no sabia y gritamos todos abajo pero ella se quedo parada y se empapo entera y Sango, Rin y yo nos morimos de risa Inuyasha sin darse cuenta se resbalo y cayó encima mío y nos quedamos cara a cara, nos quedamos un buen rato sin darme cuenta empezamos a rosar nuestros labios, cuando yo reaccione recordando el plan, me corro y le doy un beso en la punto de la nariz y sonrió para levantarme, Kikyo me miraba con odio, estábamos en la sala de Karaoke del parque, nos sentamos en una mesa, yo empiezo a buscar una canción cuando veo una especial para el momento la pongo me pregunta mi nombre y lo escribo y en el escenario aparecía el orden y habían 2 personas antes que yo, cuando era mi turno tuve que ir al escenario, Kikyo se veía un desastre y Inuyasha me veía, estaba en el escenario preparándome cuando empiezo

Hey hey  
You you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey  
You you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey  
You you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey  
You you  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?

Don't pretend  
I think you know I'm damn precious  
And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey  
You you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey  
You you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey  
You you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey  
You you  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way I see  
The way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again

So come over here  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again  
Cause

She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey  
You you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey  
You you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey  
You you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey  
You you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can  
Cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when it's gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can  
Cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when it's gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

Hey hey  
You you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey  
You you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey hey  
You you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey  
You you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey hey  
You you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey  
You you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey you...  
No way...  
Hey you...  
No way no way  
Hey hey!

(Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne lmL) *ahora griten little black stars*

cuando termine todos en el Karaoke empezaron a aplaudir y a chiflar, no me di cuenta que cuando cantaba miraba a Inuyasha todo el rato, Kikyo se levanto molesta

-sabes, eres de lo peor Inuyasha Taisho, sabes terminamos, ahora eres libre de estar con mi primucha esa-dice molesta

-ok ningún problema por mí, chao-dice Inuyasha despidiéndose de Kikyo que se fue hecha furia, después estábamos sentados escuchando como cantaban cuando mi celular suena, miro y tenía un mensaje de Inuyasha, lo mire y vi que sonrió de lado

conversación de Inuyasha:

I: hey linda hablamos afuera solo tú y yo? 3 pd: cantas hermoso linda 3 me cantaras una vez?

K: ok nos vemos afuera3 y cantar era mi hobbies eh así que nos vemos 3 si tu quieres obvio que te canto como a un bebe jajajaj XD

fin de conversación

Inuyasha me miro y sonrió para salir, yo también me levanto y voy afuera, Inuyasha estaba sentado en un balcón, era de noche, yo sonreí al ver lo pero me sobe los brazos por el frio que me dio

-toma ponte esto-dice pasándome su poleron quedando con su polera manga corta negra que decía: Metallica, en letras rojas, unos jeans negros ni ajustados ni holgados y unas convers rojas

-pero hace frio no permitiré que te quedes así con el frio que hace-digo sacándome el poleron pero él me detiene y me lo pone de nuevo con una sonrisa

-yo no permitiré que te enfermes linda, total yo me baño todas las noches en la piscina solo que esta es la excepción-dice Inuyasha sonriendo

- jajajjajaja ok...y de que querías hablar-pregunto sentándome a su lado

-te acuerdas que ayer hablamos por mensaje-dice mirando el cielo estrellado(es de noche por si querían saber nomas)

-si...-digo sonriendo-me sentí muy feliz cuando me dijiste tu secretito, creo que hasta casi me muero de la felicidad-digo sonriendo y abrazándome aun por el frio

-¿enserio? te digo algo Kag, no sé si Miroku te paso ya la mini nota que te escribí-pregunto mirándome y viendo que estaba con frio aun

-si me la paso hoy en la mañana, igual te aguantaste muchos años, tú tienes 17 en unos mese cumples 18 y yo en un más 18 también y eso que nos conocemos desde que teníamos 12 años-digo cerrándome el poleron de Inuyasha para abrigarme más cuando Inuyasha me toma la mano y lo miro a los ojos

-te amo Kagome, me gustas demasiado, sé que es muy pronto pero...-no lo deje seguir porque lo bese, beso que me fue correspondido en segundos

-si, de todos modos yo creo que ya lo éramos-digo sonriendo y viendo como me acariciaba la cabeza

-así, mira y que dices-dice Inuyasha apoyando su frente en la mía para mirarnos fijamente

-yo quiero ser tu novia, ella se fue y yo entro-digo en voz alta para escuchar reír a Inuyasha

-ella nunca estuvo dentro pero tu si, te amo-dice Inuyasha besándome

POV NARRADORA

mientras unos tres intrusos los vigilaban

-misión completa y correctamente-dice Rin con una sonrisa gigante cuando suena su celular-hola...Se-Sesshomaru...pues estoy con Sango, Kag, Miroku y tu hermano en el nuevo parque de diversiones...-Rin estaba poniéndose roja-o-o-ok...perdón pero tú me pones así...ya gruñoncito te amo...yo mas...te espero...chao te amo-dice para cortar

-todos con pareja y yo que-dice Sango, cuando Miroku le roba un beso-po-po-porque fue eso-dijo sonrojada

-porque me gustas-dice Miroku sonriendo

-tu también me gustas-dice Sango desviando la vista

-quieres ser mi novia-dice Miroku haciendo que Sango lo mire

-SI-dice Sango sonriendo de en par en par estaban por besarse cuando

-porque demonios están agachados hay-pregunta Sesshomaru viendo a los tres

-pues...hay amor ven-dice Rin haciendo agachar a Sesshomaru y le mostro que su hermano estaba besándose con Kagome

-que no estaba con esa loca muerta-pregunto Sesshomaru sorprendido

-sip pero ella le termino o algo así hoy pero esos dos se les veía demasiado acaramelados y terminaron así-dice Rin viendo sonriente la escena cuando Sesshomaru la abraza-que-que haces-pregunta sonrojada

-todavía no te acostumbras eh-dice Sesshomaru abrazándola un poco más fuerte, mientras la pareja rompían el beso lentamente, se levantaron y iban a entrar cuando Rin y Sango se tiran encima de Kagome haciendo que esta caiga

-hermano qué demonios haces acá-pregunto Inuyasha

-vine porque mi novia esta acá...o algo así ahora-dijo viendo que estaban tiradas en el suelo

-FHE-dice Inuyasha como siempre cuando sin darse cuenta Kagome estaba parada atrás de el Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta pero ella hiso una señal de que no le dijera y Sesshomaru no se arrepintió de a verle no dicho ya que Kagome se tiro a la espalda de Inuyasha haciendo que se caiga

-gracias Kagome-dice Sesshomaru como último, y así termina este fic bueno chau chau

FIN


End file.
